Crimson High Academy
by CamzGarcia
Summary: This story is about a normal highschool life. FFVII FFVIII FFX FFX2 characters. Please Read and Review. D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- She Said Yes (Cloud)

A built body. Glowing blue eyes. A unique spiked hair style. Charming good looks. Girls eyeing you everywhere you go. Other students looking up to you. What else could you want?

Cloud glanced around the cafeteria for his gang. Smiling and nodding slightly to everyone who greeted him. Another day at Crimson High Academy. Another day to waste.

"Hey Cloud! Are you just going to stand there all day?" Vincent shook his head and nudged Tidus' shoulders. Tidus rolled his eyes at Vincent. "What?"

"Sorry. I was thinking about something." Cloud said taking a seat next to Squall and Gippal.

Tidus snorted. "You should re-phrase that sentence."

"What do you mean?" Gippal asked as he shoved a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Tidus made a face at Gippal and ignored his question. "You should have said, 'I was thinking about someone.'"

Vincent shook his head, again. "Tidus, give Cloud a break."

Squall joined in the conversation. "It's Tifa, isn't it? I saw him staring at her in GYM class yesterday."

"I wasn't staring! I was just uhm… looking around." Cloud said trying to sound calm. Tidus and Squall had been poking their heads into his life, and love life, which annoyed Cloud more.

Tidus sighed. "Ok.. Ok, If you say so." He said as he glanced at his watch. "But if you do want Tifa, you should ask her now. 'Cuz I heard Kadaj wants her too." He stretched his arms and patted Cloud's back. "Well I got to go. I still have some things to do before class." He stood up and grabbed his things from the table and headed out the cafeteria.

There were a few moments of silence around the table. Each of them caught up in their own thoughts.

"So..." Squall started, "Why don't you ask her out later Cloud?"

Cloud stared at the table. He wanted to, but he was afraid that Tifa might reject him.

Vincent seemed to have read his mind. "Don't worry. She won't reject you."

Gippal stood up from his seat. "Yeah, don't worry. She'd rather date a fish than date Kadaj. But you on the other hand, she'll date you _anytime_."

Cloud glanced at Gippal, a confused look on his face. "How do you know that?"

Gippal shrugged and started to walk away from them. "I heard the girls talking about you in history class." He smiled as he turned around to look at the others. "Squall… What are you waiting for? Let's go, I don't want to be late. Ms. Salvarino might give us detention."

Squall sniggered and followed Gippal. "See you guys after class." And with that the two walked out the lunch room.

Vincent and Cloud were left alone. A grin appeared on Vincent's face. Grabbing Cloud by the arm, he dragged him to the hallway.

"What!" Cloud shoved Vincent's grip from his arm. This day was starting to get irritating.

"Ask her out." Vincent said. His voice monotone.

Cloud quirked a brow. "What?"

Vincent motioned up the corridor. Cloud followed and saw her. Her long dark hair tied in a pony tail, and her brown eyes shining.

"Hey Vincent, Cloud." Tifa greeted the two men.

"Hiya!" Rikku smiled as she waved at them from behind Tifa.

Vincent nodded. "Tifa, Rikku." He said smiling at them.

Cloud continued to stare at Tifa. She was everything he wanted, and needed. "Tifa." He said his voice barely audible.

"Hmm?" Tifa smiled at Cloud. Vincent turned to Rikku and pulled her away from the two, so they can have their privacy.

"Uhm… I was wondering, maybe, would you… you know, uh, go out with me sometime?" His voice stuttered and his body stiffened.

Tifa bit her bottom lip. She was surprised that Cloud asked her out. She mentally kicked herself and replied, "Sure."

Cloud relaxed a bit. He couldn't help but grin himself. "Really?"

"Of course!" Tifa said as she reached for his hands. "How 'bout tomorrow at 5?"

Cloud felt Tifa's small soft hands in his. "Yeah. That'd be great. I'll pick you tomorrow at 5."

"Ok then. Well, we have to go.. See ya 'round." Tifa released Cloud's hands from hers and tapped Rikku on the shoulders. "Come on Rikku."

"Bye!" Rikku giggled as she waved to them. Cloud stared at Tifa's retreating back.

"I told you she won't reject you." Vincent said as he started to walk opposite direction. Cloud followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review! XD

**Chapter 2- Harsh (Tidus/Yuna)**

Tidus ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to miss her. He turned another corner and stopped abruptly. Breathing heavily, he managed to utter out a greeting. "'Sup Yuna?"

Yuna glanced at Tidus. "What do you want this time?" her voice cold. She continued to take out books from her locker.

Tidus cleared his throat while leaning on the wall. "Oh come on Yuna. You know what I want."

"I already told you, I don't want to date you!" she shouted out. "Why don't you understand that.." she slammed the locker shut and faced him. "I don't like you!" Yuna didn't really mean to say she didn't like Tidus, she just had a rough day.

Tidus blinked. He felt his face pale. No one had ever rejected him. And he couldn't believe that she didn't like him. He felt himself back away from her and looked around. People were staring, watching them intently.

Yuna found herself still glaring at Tidus. "I don't want to see you near me, ever!" she said storming off to the girl's room, leaving Tidus alone with the crowd.

Lenne had heard Yuna and Tidus' conversation. As much as she wanted to smack Yuna there, she didn't. She followed her sister to the girl's room.

"What was that?" Lenne almost screamed at Yuna.

Yuna sighed and avoided Lenne's eyes. She knew her sister too well, and she could almost read her mind. "I'm frustrated Lenne! He keeps following me! He's always around the corner waiting to ask me out. It's getting really annoying."

"You could have just said no. You didn't have to shout, the whole school was watching you know." Lenne stated.

"I just had a bad day, things got out of hand."

"Why don't you just give him a chance?"

Yuna shook her head. "I don't want to get involved with him. Why don't you ask him out?"

Tidus reputation wasn't good. Everyone knows him as a big flirt. Lenne rolled her eyes and snorted.

"As much as I'd love to go out with him. He doesn't like me that much." She placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "And… I know you like him."

Yuna let out a cry of frustration and ran out of the room to her fifth class. Which she had with Tidus.

end of chapter 2… please read and review! XD


End file.
